weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Pressekonferenz-Archiv zur Johnson Regierung
center Hier sind die historischen Pressekonferenzen archiviert, die während der Regentschaft Lyndon B. Johnsons von selbigem abgehalten wurden. Johnson kam am 17. Juli 1800 durch einen Staatstreich an die Macht. Erst als am 1. August der tot geglaubte John F. Kennedy aus seinem Versteck in den Aspen Woods zurückkam, war die kurze aber brutale Herrschaft des ehemaligen Vize-Präsidenten zu Ende. ältester Eintrag zuerst. Aktuelle Pressekonferenzen Machtübernahme 17. Juli 1800 - Machtübernahme right Untertanen, Sorry, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde. Ich musste erst mal den ganzen schnörkeligen Kennedy-Scheiss aus diesem Pressenkonferenzsaal entfernen. War ja nicht zum aushalten! Also, Kennedy und einige seiner Familienangehörigen wurden gestern getötet. Von wem weiß ich nicht so genau, interessiert das jemanden? Eben. Dem alten Brauch folgend, sind ihm seine restlichen Frauen und Männer, sowie ein Großteil des Hofstaates freiwillig auf den Scheiterhaufen gefolgt. Seine Pferde, seine Hunde, sein Lieblingsfalken und seine Leibkuh haben wir ebenfalls getötet und mit ihm verbrannt. Soll keiner sagen, ich respektiere die alten Traditionen nicht. Nur seine Katzen sind uns entwischt. Wer sie sichtet, kann sie bei Gelegenheit zerhacken, dann hat alles seine Ordnung. So. Und nun wo das erledigt ist, kommen wir zum wichtigen Teil meiner Ansprache: Ich werde Amerikanien modernisieren! Was dieses Land braucht sind Elektrizität, Autobahnen, Schwerindustrie und einen launigen Invasionskrieg. Ich gucke grade auf der Karte nach, wen wir überfallen, bombardieren und zur Sau machen können. Sobald ich was Nettes gefunden habe, sag ich es euch. Ansonsten wird meine Außenpolitik klar und einfach sein: Kein Kontakt mit anderen Ländern, alle diplomatische Beziehungen werden abgebrochen, die Grenzen dicht gemacht und alle Ausländer des Landes verwiesen. Sie werden nichts mehr von uns hören. Seien Sie froh darüber! Lyndon B. Johnson, neuer Präsident von Amerikanien Zweite Ansprache, Johnson stellt sein Programm vor 18. Juli 1800 Untertanen, Eigentlich will ich ja keinerlei Gespräch mit Auswärtigen führen, aber das Gefasel dieser lästigen Zecke hier zwingt mich dazu, mich kurz herabzulassen (herab-lassen, zu einem Zwerg – Witz verstanden? Hahaha, was habe ich doch für einen göttlichen Humor!) Aber zurück zum Ernst: Dieser Sebastian Hupffner outet sich schon dadurch als inkompetente Niete, in dem er mich als, Zitat: "aus der Versenkung auftauchend" bezeichnet und dreist einen draufsetzend noch fragt, aus welcher. Ich sag Dir was, Du kleines Arschloch: ich war die ganze Zeit Vizepräsident! Ja, da staunste was? hast wohl noch nie davon gehört, von sowas wie Vizepräsidenten? Du Superhirn! Und dann dieses penetrante Genörgel von wegen es gäbe keine Bilder. Jo mei, warum wollens denn unbedingt auch noch Bilder haben? Wenn Sie verstümmelte Leichen sehen wollen, dann schalten sie die frühmorgendlichen Kinder-Sendungen an! Jedenfalls ist dieses ganze Gerede, JFK sei nicht tot und tauche in 14 Tagen wieder auf, völliger Unfug. Er ist tot! Hey, ich habe heute seine Asche auf Ebay vertickt! Aber bitteschön, um diese Verschwörungstheorien zu beenden werde ich halt mal wieder eine Warren-Kommission einsetzen müssen. Dann ist hoffentlich Ruhe im Karton. Jetzt zu was erfreulicherem: ich habe unser Angriffsziel gefunden: Es handelt sich um Österreich. Rammstein käme auch in Frage, aber ich habe mir gedacht, so zum Aufwärmen ist ein Kleinstaat wie dieser gerade richtig. Rammstein nehmen wir später ein, versprochen. Jetzt ist da aber noch ein kleines Problem: Die Anschaffung der Bomberflotte kostet eine Kleinigkeit. Ich habe zwar Kennedys Krone einschmelzen lassen und der Bank als Sicherheit für einen Ratenkredit hinterlegt, aber es reicht hinten und vorne nicht. Ihr werdet also um eine leichte Steuererhöhung nicht herumkommen. Ich habe an maßvolle 60% gedacht. Jaja, ich weiss, dass ich viel zu bescheiden bin. Bis dann, Euer Lyndon B. Johnson, Präsident Dritte Ansprache - Johnson dementiert dass JFK am Leben sei 19. Juli 1800 Untertanen, So langsam bin ich leicht genervt über dieses nicht abreissen wollendende Geschwätz aus Aquanopolis. Ich fasse es vorallem nicht, dass dort immer noch über JFK geredet wird! Dabei ist der schon satte drei Tage tot! Wie ewiggestrig ist das denn eigentlich? Neuerdings gibt es sogar Verschwörungstheorie-Touristen, die nach Amerikanien pilgern wollen, um "der Wahrheit auf die Spur zu kommen". Yo klar, "the truth is out there" und "I want to believe", der ganze Akte-X Schwachsinn lässt grüssen. Na, ich hoffe diesen Rucksacks-Esoterikern gefällt unser Abschiebegefängnis, denn dort werden wir sie einlochen, sobald sie die Grenze passieren. Ein weiteres abstruses Ansinnen wurde gestern von der Journaille formuliert: Ein Staatsbegräbnis für JFK! sagt mal, hackt's eigentlich? Aber sonst geht's gut oder wie? Es ist mein Geburtstag! Das heisst 3 Wochen Dauerfeiern und staatlich verordnetes Jubilieren! Da wird die Stimmmung doch nicht durch ein piefiges Staatsbegräbnis versaut, am Ende noch mit Lafetten, schwermütiger Musik und dem ganzen Müll. JFK und seine Familie wurden noch im Morgengrauen nach dem Attentat eingeäschert, hab ich doch schon gesagt! Die Asche besitzt jetzt ein Sammler aus Florida. So, können wir das Thema Kennedy jetzt vielleicht abhaken, ja? Leute! ICH BIN jetzt Präsident von Amerikanien! Rafft das endlich mal! Ich werde das auch in dem für Morgen geplanten Interview auf IWN klarstellen. Euer Lyndon B. Johnson Vierte Ansprache - Johnson zum Angriff auf das VKWE 21. Juli 1800 Untertanen, Sicher habt Ihr bereits von dieser absolut idiotischen Seeblockade seitens Aquanopolis gehört. . Nicht, dass das ein grösseres Problem darstellen würde. Unser Schlachtkreuzer "Graf Protzkin" hat den Weg für unsere Hummerfischer heute Morgen freigeschossen - es geht aber ums Prinzip. Daher erkläre ich jetzt offiziell Aquanoplis den Krieg! Erste militärische Massnahmen sind in Vorbereitungen. Ich bin ohnehin ohne Ende angenervt wegen diesen Zwergen: Der Sammler Edward G. Robinson, der die JFK-Asche zu einem wirklich guten Preis von mir ersteigert hat, will sein Geld zurück! Weil dieses bescheuerte Dutzendzwölf-Kommando angeblich nachgewisen hat, dass die Asche gar nicht von JFK stammt, sondern von Hühnern. Na besten Dank, ihr kleinen Knalltüten! Mische ich mich in Eure Geschäfte ein? Mensch, jetzt denkt doch mal nach! Hat irgendwer je behauptet, JFK war menschlich? Ich sagte doch stets, er sei ein eitler Gockel! Somit ist die Asche zu 100% authentisch! das Geld habe ich so oder so schon ausgegeben: framed|center Schön nicht? Sicher freut Ihr Euch für Euren geliebten Präsidenten, dass er nun ein angemessenes Transportmittel hat. Jetzt braucht es nur noch geteerte Strassen, damit ich auch darin fahren kann! Lyndon B. Johnson Sechste Ansprache - Johnson voll Welchen Tag hamma eigentli? Da..da is ja ein richtiga Grieg aushgebrochn! Ja so geil aba auch...ish...hips! Sobald i wieder shtehn kann, sag I was dassu. Schüühüüss! Lyndie. Siebte Ansprache - Johnson zieht Bilanz nach angriff auf Bella Vista 24. Juli 1800 Untertanen, Es gibt gleich drei gute Nachrichten! Ertens, ich bin wieder nüchtern! nach einer intensiven Inspektionstour der Brookliner Gaststätten habe ich mich wieder auf den Heimweg gemacht und bin nun wieder sicher im Weissen Haus angekommen. Wo es irgendwie immer noch nach JFK riecht. Ich habe noch mal ausgiebiges Lüften angeordnet und die Putzfrau angewiesen, endlich die vielen roten Haare aus dem Sofa zu kämmen. Zweite gute Nachricht: Unser Militärschlag gegen Bella Vista war ein noch grösserer Erfolg als zunächst angenommen: Die ganze Stadt ist so nachhaltig zerstört worden, dass ein Wiederaufbau sinnlos ist und daher aufgegeben wurde. Agent Orange ist ofensichtlich DIE Waffe der Zukunft! Ich habe sofort das Verteidigungslinisterium beauftragt, Orangen im grossen Stil anzubauen. Und nun, auf drei gute gibt es leider auch eine schlechte Nachricht: Daraufhin haben die Zwerge den Sender IWN besetzt. Der plapert jetzt das nach, was dieser Giftgnom Örg befiehlt. Das merkt man auch daran, dass sich neuerdings alte Drachen wie die wohl allen bekannte Roosevelt dort aufplustern können. Das Weib, welches offensichtlich unter hochgradigem Realitätsverlust leidet, schwafelt in peinlicher, ja mitleiderregender Hemmungslosigkeit über ihren Einzug ins Weisse Haus. Bizarre Wahnvorstellungen einer grenzdementen, alten Schachtel. Was mich auch weiter stört ist, dass der Aberglauben im Volk immer mehr zunimmt: So behaupten plötzlich immer mehr Leute, sie hätten JFK gesehen. Irgendwo in den Aspen Woods. Ich werde mal eine Abteilung meiner persönlichen Garde in diesen dämlichen Wald schicken. Die sollen dort mal mit den Planungen für die Abholzung beginnen. Wenn dort erst mal die erste Panamerikanensische Autobahn gebaut ist, hören diese Ammenmärchen hoffentlich auf und die Moderne hält Einzug. Autobahnen zu bauen hat noch jedem Herrscher viele Sympathien eingebracht wie ich weiss, da will ich mich doch nicht lumpen lassen. Euer Lyndon B. Johnson Achte Ansprache - Johnson verärgert 28. Juli 1800 Untertanen, Ich bin äusserst verärgert! Die Unsitte des Diebstahls macht sich in unserem Land breit! Heute Morgen in der Frühe, zu einer Zeit in der kein normaler Mensch auf den Beinen ist, wurden folgende, im Staatsbesitz befindliche Gegenstände entwendet: 1. Pin-Up Poster 2. Ein Insasse des Brookliner Staatsgefängnis. 3. Unterlagen zum Kennedy Mord 4. Ein Leichenkarren. Da es sich um den geraubten Gefängnisinsassen um Joe Blindworm, dem Attentäter von JFK handelt, vermute ich mal, dass der Raub von einem Sammler in Auftrag gegeben wurde, was mich natürlich sofort an Edward G. Robinson denken lässt, der ja geradezu pathologisch auf Kennedy-Memorabilia steht. Ich hoffe für Dich, dass Du ein gutes Alibi hast, Ede! Der Verlust der Kennedy-Mord Dokumente ist sicherlich verschmerzbar - spart uns den Gang zum Altpapiercontainer. Lästig ist dabei halt nur, dass dadurch wieder einmal mehr die Gerüchte hochkochen. In Aquanopolis, wo man wie immer mit Desinformation schnell zur Hand ist, erzählt man sich jetzt neuerdings, dass Blindworm das Attentat gar nicht begangen habe. Dämliche Schlangenkacke ist das! Der Leichekarren war ein Original aus der Gründerzeit der Firma Peace&Evergreen Broth. (Funerals since 1745). Mit dem Kauf dieses Wagens (Ursprünglich ein Fischkarren, den man umgespritzt hatte) begann die glorreiche Firmengeschichte. Der Verlust eines Stückes Wirtschaftshistorie ist schmerzlich und die Inhaber haben mein tief empfundenes Beileid. Am schwerwiegensten ist natürlich der Raub des Pin-up Posters. Einer echten Vintage Preziose, die die Miss Americania von 1756 zeigt. wäre nicht der vergilbte Klebstreifen über dem Riss, der quer durch die Titten geht, wäre das Bild einige Tausender wert. So zählt immerhin der ideelle Wert. Doch nicht nur Diebstahl erschüttert unser Land derzeit. Auch kleinere Vergehen, wie Überfälle auf meine Leibgardisten stören die öffentliche Ordnung. Hinzu kommt Umweltverschmutzung durch diese zahllosen Flügblätter die seit Heute überall herumflattern. Mir ist schon klar, dass es sich dabei vermutlich nur um den Streich irgendwelcher durchgeknallter Jungendlicher handelt, trotzdem. Ich werde hart durchgreifen! Ab sofort wird jeder, der ein Flugblatt in der Hand hält, eingelocht! Ebenfalls werde ich ab jetzt die sogenannte "Warren Lüge" unter Strafe stellen. Wer immer leugnet, dass Joe Blindworm auf Kennedy schoss oder behauptet, JFK lebe noch wird für solche Verfassungsfeindliche Äusserungen hart zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Lyndon B. Johnson Neunte Ansprache - Die Schlinge zieht sich zu 31. Juli 1800 Gottverfluchte Scheisse! Auf mich wurde ein Attentat verübt! Ja, ganz richtig. Ja, ich weiss dass das furchtbar ist, das finde ich nämlich auch. Heute Morgen wollte ich mit meinem Rolls Royce zum ersten mal eine kleine Probefahrt machen. Plötzlich näherte sich ein Tiefflieger aus der Luft! Ein Bicharesischer Kampfpilot auf einem Pegasus! Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig wegspringen, ehe dies Sau, dieses Dreckschwein, eine riesigige Bombe voller gebrauchtem Katzenstreu auf mein Fahrzeug abworf! Ich habe mir beim Sprung auf den harten Teerboden das Kinn aufgeschürft und mein schönes Auto ist nun über und über mit Katzenscheisse- und Pisse vollgesaut! Wie niederträchtig ist das denn? Ein Verstoss gegen jegliche Konventionen des Völkerrechts, ein Akt niedrigster Barbarei und Unmenschlichkeit! Klar, dass ich Buchara gleich den Krieg erklärt habe. Und als ob dieses schreckliche Erlebnis nicht schon vollauf genügen würde, höre ich nun überall von Unruhen im Land! Nur weil irgendein Flugblatt aufgetaucht ist, auf dem behauptet wird dass JFK noch lebt. So ein Schwachsinn! Und weil ich langsam diese ganzen Theorien bis obenhin habe, werde ich nun endgültig den Beweis liefern, dass JFK tot ist! Bitte hier, das lange eingeforderte Bild seiner Leiche: center Da liegt er, tot! Ich habe ihn an den Strand bringen lassen, wo danach auch die Einäscherung stattfand. Wie man sieht, interessieren sich bereits die Koyoten für das Aas! So und nun ordne ich die allgemeine Mobilmachung an, weil ich gehört habe, dass die Zwerge einen D-day für Arme planen. Na kommt ruhig, Ihr keinen Kacker! Ich werde Euch mit der Bratpfanne in der Hand empfangen und Euch ungespitzt in den Boden hauen! Lyndon B. Johnson Kennedy kehrt zurück Dies war die letzte offizielle Botschaft von LBJ. Danach flüchtete er vor dem Bombardement der Aquanopolitaner. Die nachfolgende Pressekonferenz wurde wieder von John F. Kennedy abgehalten: 1. August 1800, Lughnasad framed|right|John Kennedy betritt das Weisse Haus und ringt mit der Fassung, angesichts der Zerstörung. Hinter ihm, Neil McNamara, neben ihm der Chef der Leibgarde Meine Damen und Herren...äh ist das Mikro schon an? Ja, also hier spricht Verteidigungsminister Neil McNamara...Wir sind soeben im Weissen Haus angekommen. Der Präsident wird in wenigen Minuten das Wort an Sie richten. Er musste sich erst mal hinsetzen und nach Luft ringen, nachdem er die Verwüstung sah, die in seinem Haus angerichtet wurde... Und äh, ja, dieser Johnson Banner ist noch da weil...also wir werden selbstverständlich alles wieder herrichten, aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Es sieht hier wirklich aus wie nach einem Tornado. Zunächst mal hat Johnson gehaust wie ein Vandale und dann...ah der Präsident kommt: Meine Damen und Herren: Präsident und König John F. Kennedy der Vereinigten Territorien von Amerikanien! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, das heutige Lughnasad-Fest, wo wir dem Sonnengott für die kommende Ernte danken und uns auf den Herbst vorbereiten, hatten wir uns wohl alle etwas anders vorgestellt. Ich...sagt mal, MUSS hier eigentlich in jeder Ecke ein schwerbewaffneter Aquanopolier rumstehen? das macht mich nervös, Fuck! Also ich bin erst mal froh wieder hier zu sein. Wir haben Ex-Vizepräsident Johnson auf der Flucht bei Schrankhorst fassen können. Er befindet sich zur Zeit in Gewahrsam im Brookliner Stadtgefängnis Stammhome. Ja, also...Sie wollen nun wissen was aus Johnson wird, nehme ich mal an, ja richtig...Götter, ich bin so durcheinander...Die Verfassung sieht im Falle eines missglückten Staatsstreiches vor, dass der glücklose Putscher vom Präsidenten persönlich verurteilt und auch hingerichtet wird, wenn er denn beschliesst, die Todesstrafe zu verhängen. Aber wissen Sie, ich habe wirklich keinen Bock, Johnson nun eigenhändig die Kehle durchzushneiden, es reicht, wenn ich heute noch das Tieropfer darbringen muss. Ausserdem bei Johnson... bäh! das wäre mir zu eklig. Ich habe daher beschlossen, ihn wegen Hochverrat, versuchten Mordes und fahrlässigem Anzetteln eines Krieges in das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis Alkikatz einzulochen. Ja, richtig, die "Festung der Verdammten" wo nur die allerschlimmsten Schwerstkriminelle hinkommen; Mörder, Serienkiller und Raubkopierer. Dort wird er bis ans Lebensende Molybdän abbauen und Tüten kleben. Ich denke mal, das ist hart genug als Strafe. Ja und nun, also da wir nun keinen Vize mehr haben, muss dieser Posten neu besetzt werden. Ich habe mich da auch schon entschieden, es wird - wie bringe ich Euch das jetzt nur bei - Eleanor Roosevelt sein. Frau Roosevelt und ich haben natürlich unsere Differenzen, aber Ihre Taten als Kopf der Widerstands- und Exilantenbewegung hat gezeigt, dass sie durch und durch loyal zu unserem Lande, der herrschenden Ordnung, der Monarchie und meiner Person ist. Ja, und jetzt, zum ähm... schwierigsten Teil. Wir bedauern es, *räusper* ausserordentlich, dass Johnson im Namen Amerikaniens diesen gewissenlosen Angriffskrieg geführt hat und dabei eine ganze Stadt, Bella Vista, auf Aquanopolis dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hat. Ich schäme mich für diese schrecklichen Vorfall zutiefst. Städte zu bombardieren ist ohnehin das widerlichste, was es gibt. Es wird selbstverständlich seitens Amerikaniens umfangreiche Reparationsleistungen geben, gar keine Frage. Wenngleich sich Aquanopolis ja ganz ordentlich gerächt hat... das Rocka Fella Finacial Center schockzugefrieren und dann einstürzen zu lassen - das Wahrzeichen Old Yorks - das war schon ganz schön heftig...Musste das eigentlich sein, Ihr kleinen Widerlinge!??! Und dann das Bombardement meines Heims, des Weissen Hauses...Ich meine, verdammte Scheisse, seht Euch doch mal dieses riesige Loch im Dach an!!! Und der ganze Korallenschutt überall, auf dem Boden, in meinem Bett und sogar in meinem Badepool! Wir können froh sein, wenn mein Palast bis zum Wintereinbruch wieder saniert ist und mir der erste Schnee nicht auf den blanken Arsch fällt, wenn ich im Bett liege! Dazu kommt, dass mir im Moment völlig unklar ist, wovon ich die Reparaturarbeiten bezahlen soll! Mein Vater wird mir nach seinen immensen Verlusten durch die Zerstörung des RFFC unter Garantie den Geldhahn zudrehen! Mir bleibt also gar nichts anderes übrig, als ein paar Kleider von der First Lady, Jacqueline, zu verscheuern...Ja, doch auch DU wirst Deinen Beitrag leisten, Liebste! Also keine Sorge Leute, ich werde die Kohle schon zusammenkratzen, Steuererhöhungen wird es also nicht geben. So, das wärs erst mal von meiner Seite. Ich werde mir jetzt mal einen Besen schnappen und die schlimmsten Scherben wegkehren, sonst tritt da noch jemand rein. John F. Kennedy Glückwunschtelegramm von Örg, Kleiner Führer des friedliebenden Volkes von Aquanopolis an König John: +++Na alte Rotlocke, wieder daheim?! STOP Nochmal so grade gutgegangen, was. STOP Das kleine Loch im Dach, da mach ich Dir ein Angebot. STOP Das Loch plus Erlass süämtlicher Reparationen wegen Bella Vista im Tausch gegen 99 Jahre Nutzungsrechte plus freiem Zugang zu der vom aquanopolitanischen Helden Stollwart Zwölfberg entdeckten Malvenquarzmine. STOP Top, schlag ein! STOP Das Telegramm ist bezahlt, aber gib dem Boten ein Trinkgeld. STOP Gruss an Günter. STOP Du kannst ihm sagen, Ankerhagen sitzt abholbereit in der Falle STOP Meine Soldaten kannst du nach Hause schicken, der Krieg ist ja aus. Danke. STOP+++ Örg derzeit auf der DKFS Örg, schwimmendes Hauptquartier der Streitkräfte des friedliebenden Volkes von Aquanopolis ::Nun, ich denke dass dieses Angebot ein (für Eure Verhältnisse) fairer Deal ist. Ich werde unsere völkerrechtlich bewanderten Experten mit der Aufsetzung eines entsprechenden bileateralen Abkommens beauftragen. Wir unterzeichnen es dann Ende dieses Monates. John F. Kennedy Kategorie:Gesellschaft Kategorie:Kotzbrocken und Ekelpakete Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Geschichte